smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Call
'"The Call" '''is a mini-story in the ''Smurf Me Up series. The Story The little friar Smurf was seen from in his room packing his personal belongings from his Smurf pants, Smurf hat, and food. The doors to the chapel were opened and many Smurfs could see him preparing his luggage. No Smurf really has ever entered the chapel. Aksel notices them then continues to pack. The Smurfs head over to tell Papa Smurf the news. They believed he was leaving or traveling without consoling to him first. Papa Smurf did feel curious to know what his fellow Smurf was up to. The Smurfs knew he was a very close friend to Glovey Smurf. They decided to call him over to let him know about the rumors of him leaving. Glovey shows up with Papa Smurf outside the chapel, as they caught a glimpse of him closing the door to the chapel. He turns around. Aksel: Do not worry. The door is always open. Glovey: You’re leaving… Aksel: Yes. He called for me. I believe it is my time. Papa Smurf, I must inform you that I must leave for a few years before I can ever return here. Papa Smurf: I see. And where is it that you are going for such a long time? Aksel closes his eyes with a smile as he speaks. Aksel: God came to me in a dream last night. I had to answer the call and I believe I truly am ready for this decision. I must depart back to my home country to learn how to follow the path into priesthood. Glovey: I thought you were a priest. Aksel: Alas, I am but a friar. I believe it is in his plan for me to become a priest and spread his good word unto my fellow brothers and sisters. Papa Smurf: But how long will you be gone? Aksel: I do not know yet. I know it will be years. Perhaps, this will be a good opportunity for us all to learn to be patient. Papa Smurf: That is an excellent and well put point there. Glovey scratches his head and approaches his friend with a stretched hand to shake it. Aksel hugs Glovey instead. Glovey: It’s been a crazy run. We’re all gonna miss you. Aksel: I must confess that this truly was an incredible adventure and experience for me. Fear not though, for I will return in a few years from now. I do apologize for not being able to help you continue searching for the armor. But know that I will continue to pray for everyone here in the village. Papa Smurf: It is a very far journey to your home. Aksel: Yes. It will be good exercise for my mind rather than for my body. This long walk will teach me to be patient as I await my destiny. Aksel puts on his bag pack and then covers his face with the hood his robe as he carries his cross and places it on his waist in a similar style to that of a weapon. Aksel: Farewell Smurfs. I shall return a new person. The little friar continues walking down the road until he eventually disappears. Glovey: What happens now? Papa Smurf: He said he would return one day, Glovey. I know he will be fine. Papa Smurf walks away to gather around the Smurfs to tell them the news about Friar Smurf’s departure. Glovey enters the chapel. He begins to walk inside Aksel’s room where he finds a book on his bed. Glovey believed it to be a bible until he opened it and saw what looked like a map. Glovey: Hmm… It’s some kind of map… blueprints? Instructions? Did he want me to see this? Glovey puts all the falling papers inside the book and walks out with it. He heads back to Smurfette’s house but stops when he notices the foreign Smurfs watching the forest from the distance. Glovey can’t help but to feel as the need to go speak to them. Glovey: Hello there. This is Glovey Smurf. Aasif: Greetings Glovey. I see you appear down since your friend had to leave today. Glovey: Yeah… but he said he would return. Aasif: You shouldn’t worry. His passion will save him. I can feel the lord greatly watches upon him. Know however that if you ever need to speak, we are here. We may not share the same ideas, but that is what makes us all unique. Glovey: You are absolutely right, Aasif. Aneeqa: We do hope to see you again. Come by and join us for supper. Glovey: Thank you. I must get going now. I gotta see what duties Papa Smurf may have for me. Later that night, Glovey indeed did show up with Smurfette to join Aasif and Aneeqa for supper. This began a new friendship and bond between two worlds. Trivia *This story most likely takes place after the events of The Red Mist story and the Smurf Me Up mini-story. Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Mini-stories